


Physical Therapy

by merr



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Light-Hearted, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being reckless in his excitement, Daniel gets injured in an offworld cave-in, resulting in a broken shoulder and a bunch of strained tendons. A month later, he and Jack have to represent the SGC at a panel in Washington -- and Jack has to take Doc's place as Daniel's physical therapist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Therapy

"Ow, Jack. Not so far!"

"Doc said you need to practice full range of motion, so how about you focus on moving instead of whining, hm?"

Chips of ice bored into Jack but he didn't feel a thing as Daniel made a face and twisted his spine a bit further to the right, "Easy for you to say, all you have to do is pin me down."

Jack lips twitched but didn't say anything and Daniel flushed a bit, running his words back through his head. He would have facepalmed if his right arm weren't pinned to his chest in a cast. Fifteen seconds passed like an eternity until Jack said, "Okay, other side," and helped him roll to his right, pushing gently against the younger man's hip in the opposite direction to mobilize his lower spine and hips.

"You're gonna be a bit more careful climbing all over unexplored offworld ruins next time," Jack chided, firm hands pressing a bit further every few seconds as Daniel breathed out and pushed back, relaxed, breathed out and pushed. Daniel rolled his eyes -- he'd gotten the third degree from everyone, including Teal'c, at his moment of excited recklessness.

"Yes, yes, lesson learned. Anyway, I wanted to thank you. For the help."

Jack shrugged and nodded, shifting them so he was kneeling in front of Daniel's raised knees. He brought the archaeologist's left foot to rest on the crux of his chest and shoulder before leaning in slightly, "There was no way I was gonna face this panel at the White House alone, so, consider us even."

Daniel winced as he pushed back against the gentle pressure, silently counting in Arabic and trying not to think about the muscles bunching and twitching slowly under the ball of his foot. He'd been seeing one of Janet's nurses for daily physical therapy since the cave-in, the shattered shoulder preventing him from creating the resistance he needed to loosen and correct his back and hips on his own.

During briefing for the Washington panel, General Hammond had basically passed direct orders from the doc down to the colonel: Help Dr. Jackson continue daily physical therapy sessions. Jack took this news with a nod and casual expression -- it was an order that made sense -- but Daniel'd blushed like crazy, thinking of Jack's hands on him like that. He'd picked up his half-mug of coffee to hide his face but only succeeded on inhaling some of the sable liquid down his windpipe. As he sputtered, he missed the small grin on Jack's lips.

Daniel blinked out of his memories when he felt the older man's belt buckle clip against the back of his thigh as Jack ordered, "Alright, now pull instead of push." Daniel's thigh and butt tightened as he attempted to pull his bent leg toward himself, slowly, goosebumps rising as Jack's warm hand wrapped over his knee to offer resistance. There -- again -- the belt buckle. About to complain, Daniel glanced down and noted that his teammate had already dressed down for the night. As in sweatpants. As in no belt. Pink crept across Daniel's face as he felt heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach. _Nuh-uh, no way, don't even think about it, don't you dare!_

Jack, keeping his face a perfect mask of nonchalance, let Daniel's left leg go and guided the other up, pressing close so the younger man could be sure it wasn't an accident. Jack knew it was a gamble, sure, but he'd been chased by enough women to know when he was being admired -- and he'd been open minded enough his entire life to observe that men felt that way occasionally about him, too. Sable eyes glanced surreptitiously down and Jack did a poor job of stifling a smug grin; seemed to him that his gamble had been on good odds, judging from the noticeable reaction of Daniel's body.

Daniel had put his forearm over his eyes the second he realized that Jack was hard and now groaned at feeling the length firmer against his thigh. He heard a grunt of laughter from Jack and couldn't help but ask tightly, "Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack murmured a response layered with both amusement and a veiled question: "Helping you stretch. Does it hurt?"

Daniel moved his arm, seeing how dark Jack's eyes looked behind the glitter of amusement. His eyebrows crawled up as he squinted, murmuring in half-shock, half-encouragement, "Uhm, no..."

Jack pressed closer to Daniel until it almost did hurt, shifting his hips in one long, lascivious thrust and the younger man grabbed one of his arms, mouth parted with a sharp intake of breath. Jack leaned back and planted a kiss on Daniel's ankle as he maneuvered the trembling leg down onto the bed then stalked, one handwidth a time, over him. 

"Daniel..." he murmured, the name rumbling in his chest in a way that sent what little blood the archaeologist had to spare straight to his core.

By the time Daniel responded, the long-time resident of late-night pipe dreams was already nose-to-nose with him, the smell of his aftershave like a runner's high. Stumbling over his tongue, the linguist murmured, feeling their lips nearly touch, a hairs breadth away from the first kiss, "Yes... yes, Jack?"

Jack was silent for a moment, unable to articulate anything, and so kissed Daniel instead, heavily, without a single moment of hesitation delving deeper as Daniel groaned and parted his lips, clutching at silver hair with his free hand. The colonel gave a short, happy growl as Daniel's tug sent shivers across his scalp and gripped the brunet tight to his body, holding him close as he rolled them both over. Steady, callused hands took their time, roaming over Daniel's body as he helped the wounded man sit up into a straddling position.

"Don't want to crush your shoulder," he murmured as he held Daniel in place with one hand at his hip and slipped his hand up the younger man's shirt. Daniel shuddered as the older man pressed a palm against his stomach, watched with wide pupils as the muscles in Jack's shoulder and chest moved to facilitate the reach. 

"H-how did you... I mean, isn't this--? How long-ong-uhh..."

Daniel arched as Jack's thumb absently brushed the very edge of his areola and an embarrassed flush crept over his face at the other man's rumbling chuckle. The flattering pink deepened to half-way crimson when Jack rolled the adjacent bundle of nerves between thumb and forefinger, "Like that, do ya?" The younger man's face twisted and Jack could tell there was a pissy comment brewing, "Ah, ah! Less talking, more kissing." 

Daniel surprised them both with the silence and immediacy of following the snarky command and as Jack's hand slipped up through the collar of his shirt to curl around the back of his neck and deepen the kiss, the younger man's hips jerked reflexively. Daniel groaned, feeling close already -- much to his embarrassment -- and pulled back a bit, pressing a hand down between them to curl around Jack through the soft jersey material of blessedly thin sweats, "I... I don't know if--"

Jack manuvered the younger man back into a sitting position, hand slipping back down to rest over Daniel's sprinting heartbeat, "Do you want me to stop?"

"What? No! It's just that, I... uh... I dunno how long I can, er..."

Jack's smug grin was a small translation of the deep surge of affection and flattery he felt. He kept his eyes locked to Daniel's as he reached into the archaeologist's running shorts, gently pushing fingertips in circles over the juncture of pelvis and thigh, through pubic hair, finally gripping the velvet heat of Daniel's cock and thumbing the head. Daniel braced himself against Jack's chest with his good hand, pleasure and frustration twisting his face as he huffed out a breath -- he wanted his balance so he could grind against Jack the way he'd dreamed, both of his hands free to learn the textures and temperatures of the soldier's flesh.

As Daniel wobbled a bit, growling and trying to focus his center of gravity enough to roll his hips down, Jack gave a small snort of amusement, moving the hand on the younger man's hip to the small of his back and steadying him, "Danny, I've got this. Relax."

Daniel's face flared with heat for a second but then he leaned back into Jack's arm, using the resistance to push himself into the colonel's grip. Jack's intense gaze was drawn to Daniel's uninjured hand as the younger man pulled his running shorts down a bit more. Jack drank in the muscular hip, the top of a smooth thigh and sucked in a breath, pulling Daniel a bit higher in his lap and nodding toward his travel bag on the bedside table, "Baby oil. Blue bottle. Now." Daniel leaned over, Jack letting his sex go to support him with a hand on his chest.

He found the requested item quickly and sat back, chest pulsing with warmth as Jack's hips and his cradled against one another damn near perfectly. The way the colonel's eyes burned, the octave his voice dropped to when he'd given that order... all of it was better than Daniel'd ever dreamed up on his own.

Jack nodded to the oil and held out his hand. The two of them fumbled for a bit but eventually, Jack had enough slick in his palm to serve his purpose. Daniel had been getting slightly more nervous with each half second, not sure of how fast he wanted to barrel down this road with Jack, how far he wanted to go, knowing he wanted his love and everything and thensome but --

His anxiety spiral burst the moment Jack gripped him again, coaxing him back into the moment and out of the familiar realm of endless worries and possibilities, "Daniel -- be here, now. Don't think, just feel." The orders were less bossy, yes, but they went to Daniel's heart ten times as fast and he complied instinctively as Jack began stroking him, firmly, giving no quarter.

Daniel pushed into the skilled hand, gasping as every thrust forward dragged him over the impossibly hard evidence of Jack's unspoken affections trapped below him. He leaned over slightly, pushing against Jack's chest as the rhythm intensified -- he clenched his eyes shut, panting, feeling the cliff of an orgasm fast approaching, "Shit, Jack, I.. I'm gonna come if you don't --"

Jack grabbed the back of Daniel's head, pulling him down to kiss him fiercely, then pulling him down further to whisper in his ear, "I wanna hear what you sound like when you come, Daniel. Don't hold back."

The combination of Jack's gravel-in-honey voice, the delicious friction between them, the twinge of his shoulder as Jack pinned them chest-to-chest -- all of it drove him directly over the edge of that rolling storm and Daniel came hard, biting down on Jack's clothed shoulder and moaning loudly as the older man closed part of his fist just over the head of the brunet's cock. Jack groaned into Daniel's throat as he felt him twitching in his palm, hot seed spilling in bursts that mirrored the mantra in his ear: "Jack, oh god, Jack..."

The colonel held him as the wave slowed, untangled the hand that had been pinning Daniel down to him so that he could stroke the man's hair, his ear, the side of his neck. Daniel took a few deep breaths and then steadied himself on the bed, pushing himself up just a bit to look Jack in the eyes, "You... you didn't--" Jack gave him a short kiss, then pulled back, a small grin curling his lips, "Shhh Daniel, don't get all long-winded on me. Just relax."

Daniel made a face and protested: "Jack, I don't get long-winded and... damn it, I want you to--" Jack kissed him again, holding it a bit longer this time and pulling the brunet's bottom lip between his teeth as he let go to murmur, "I know you do and I want to fuck you silly just as much, but we need to wait until you're better healed."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the look on Daniel's face: the man had multiple PhD's, was a brilliant linguist, had helped save entire civilizations from extinction -- and yet, face flushed, panting, he looked dangerously close to downright pouting. "Jack, I don't care about my stupid shoulder-- " This time, Jack used his free hand to cover the brunet's mouth, grinning even wider at the glare he got before letting his voice drop to a serious octave, "I _do_ care about your shoulder. Anyway, I didn't go into this with the intention of sleeping with you tonight, so I'm not going to give in."

Jack watched emotions flick over Daniel's face: indignance, happiness, then suspicion. He let go as the taller man got up awkwardly, searching for something to clean himself off with. Jack leaned up a bit, tugged his shirt over his head and pulled it over his hand. He expertly folded some dry fabric out and handed it to Daniel. As the younger man cleaned himself up, he intoned, "So...?

Jack shifted on the bed to make room for Daniel to lay down, scratching his chest absently: "So, come lay down so I can get some sleep, I'm old and tired and you wouldn't like me when I'm crabby."

Daniel almost gave in to the temptation but clenched his jaw and stayed put, eyes locked on the dogtags clicking and glinting in the lamplight, "Seriously, Jack. I... didn't see this coming at all. Are you sure you...? I mean, where is this coming from?"

Jack flushed a bit, closing his eyes and throwing his forearm over them: "The same place your never-ending questions come from."

Daniel put his hand Jack's elbow, pushing his arm down and away from covering his face, "Seriously, Jack, I need to know what you're thinking, what you're feeling."

The older man pinched the bridge of his nose, then replied matter-of-factly, "It just felt right."

Daniel paused, shifting on the bed: "...Does it still feel right?"

Jack cracked a dark eye open, peering over at the brunet before grabbing him none-too-gently by his unharmed arm and pulling him down onto the mattress, "Yes, Daniel. It does. And I have a feeling it will only feel more right with time. Now shut your trap, curl up right here and let me fall asleep with you. I've wanted too damn long to know how that feels to wait any longer."

Daniel smiled into the dim light filtering through the blinds as he leaned onto Jack's side, resting his head on the man's upper arm and making a small happy noise as he melted into place. For the first time since his fall, he felt the tension in his joints release two degrees instead of one, felt his spine lengthen enough to let him lay comfortably. His smile turned into a mischievous little grin as he thought, _Best. Physical therapy. Ever._


End file.
